Angel Buster
by Dark Raven008912
Summary: Crossover fic An unknown boy stumbles into Shinji, Rei, and Asuka's world. Who is this boy and what secrets does he hold for their future... ReixOOC,ShinjixAsuka Chapter 5 UP!
1. Angel Attack

Okay so I'm going to redo the story. Didn't really sound right and didn't get many ideas. So here's the redone first chapter to this story…

The characters' ages have been changed:

Shinji- 16

Asuka- 16

Rei- 16

Blaze- 17

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Angel Attack

"Aww crap it's the third time in a row that we've been attacked by Angels!"

"Where are they all coming from?"

Shinji, Asuka, and Rei had launched from NERV almost ten minutes ago, and they still hadn't seen the Angel. Shinji let out a deep sigh, he had a lot of homework to do for school and it seemed that the Angel was making it worse by hiding and taking a nap.

"Do you think that it's a system malfunction?" He asked over the com-link.

"Negative, the MAGI's systems are one-hundred percent accurate." Shinji simply shook his head and stared at the main monitor.

_NERV Headquarters_

_Control and Observation Room_

Misato scanned the observation screens. All of them simply showed crumbling buildings and fractured streets. There was no sign of the suspected Angel anywhere. After a few moments she finally asked. "Ritsuko, are you sure that this is an Angel?"

"I'm positive, a large signature appeared on our radar just about an hour ago." The blond-haired woman replied matter-of-factly. Then took a sip of coffee from her mug.

"Enemy contact at one-thousand meters from EVA Unit 00! It's the Angel!"

Misato instantly reacted by grabbing the microphone and turning it on. Being the NERV Operations Director, she had to react fast if she wanted the pilots to get back safely. "Rei, the Angel is directly one-thousand meters in front of you. Take caution there's no known data about this one! Shinji, Asuka, move in to cover Ayanami."

"Understood." Asuka and Shinji said in unison. Rei simply nodded, but kept her focus on the buildings in front of her.

Then, without warning, the Angel burst through an apartment to her right. To her, it looked like a giant walking tank, though it was mostly humanoid. On it's right arm, Rei could notice a long blade-like weapon resembling the positronic rifle that she had used countless times before, on it's left she noticed a strange device that ran along the outside of it's forearm. It was standing in a combat position, some kind of cannon unfolded from it's back and was aimed at her. Though the Angel just stood there, frozen, unmoved. Rei looked into the orange-red glow of the view plate on the Angel's head. It stared back at her, blankly, quietly. Yet it made a chill run down her spine.

"Rei open fire!" A voice came over the com-link to knock her out of her thoughts, she immediately recognized it as Commander Ikari's voice. She hesitated for a moment then pressed the trigger on her controls, letting loose a hail of assault rifle bullets at the Angel.

But the tank-like weapon seemed to read her thoughts, as it activated some sort of boosters and strafed to the side, going through another apartment building.

The Rei ceased, then moved her EVA down a couple blocks. There she hid among some buildings. She also detected Shinji's EVA in the vicinity, which was a relief, since could use some help right now.

Misato had told him that Rei was somewhere in his area. Looked around for Ayanami, though he hadn't found her until he tried to contact her on the com-link.

"Ayanami are you okay?" He called over the radio.

"I am alright." Came a calm voice. Shinji was going to reply, until her heard a loud, deafening charge of some weapon. It fired a tore a hole through his EVA's left arm. He screamed in pain, it felt like a red-hot knife had plunged itself into his shoulder socket. He gripped burning shoulder.

"Ikari? Ikari!" Rei shouted through the com-link as Shinji's scream died away. She reloaded her assault rifle and ran towards Shinji's location. When she got there she saw that Shinji had already been taken down by the Angel. His EVA was lying there, a gash in it's left shoulder, a slash wound along it's chest. Shinji was probably unconscious by now, his EVA was probably disabled, and Asuka was nowhere in sight. The Angel turned to face her and she again was frozen in place, she kept her finger on the trigger but her hand was trembling. Had it already read her mind and devised a way to kill her off?

"Rei what are you doing? I ordered you to open fire on the Angel!" Gendou's voice again barked through the com-link. Rei immediately opened fire, not wanting to displease the commander. The Angel boosted forwards, blue energy-like flames escaping from it's back. The device on it's left arm activated, sending out a bluish blade made of pure energy. Knowing that the device emitted a laser blade, Rei jumped back and opened fire with the assault rifle.

The tank-like Angel was more maneuverable than it looked. It advanced forward, easily dodging the hail of projectiles. Rei fired until her clip was empty, and was about to retreat, but soon felt a hot intense pain trailing down her right shoulder. The blade was brought down on her EVA's right shoulder, missing the fin and severing the entire arm. Rei screamed and doubled over in her seat, clutching her left arm. The pain was unbearable and it brought tears to Rei's eyes.

The Angel boosted backwards and lifted the positronic rifle to her EVA's head. When Rei came back to her senses she was gazing down the shaft of the energy weapon. She shut her eyes, waiting for death to come and claim her. But instead she was saved by a voice over the com-link.

"Pilot of the blue MT, identify yourself." An unfamiliar voice asked over com-link.

"I… am… Rei A-Ayanami…" She managed to say. The pain still hadn't gone away yet. The red and black-colored mech lowered the weapon ceased it's combat position. As her vision blurred she could make out a human figure climbing out of the back of the body section…

-----------------------------------------------------

Finally redone, I think that it's better than before.

Any way R&R…


	2. Blaze

Here's the second chapter of the story. I'll be updating chapters quickly to make up for the down time in this story so…

And to answer your question Marine Brother Shran, this isn't actually a gundam series crossover so srry if you were mistaken, and in this one the pilot sits in a cockpit located behind the head region. Anyway more will be explained in this chapter as the pilot of the "Angel" will explain.

Second of all, this story is based on an alternate ending because that way the characters would seem more suited. The 3rd impact never happened, it was prevented, Angel's are still being sent, SEELE is building more EVAs, and our three EVA pilots are now 16 years old. Unit 0 and 3 now have S2 organs, and Rei has regained all of her memories.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Blaze

_Ayanami…_

_Wake up Ayanami…_

_You're not dead…_

_You're just sleeping…_

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

_Wake up…_

Rei awoke with a start. She was sitting on a bed in the NERV infirmary. Her shoulder still throbbed a bit, but it wasn't much of a problem. She scanned the room for anything strange, then noticed that she was still in her plug suit. Though her right arm was covered in bandages. She felt a yawn creeping up her neck and resisted the urge to open her mouth. But she did anyway and let out a big yawn, then flopped back on the bed. She had never yawned before.

_NERV Headquarters_

_Commander Ikari's Office_

"And you say that you know nothing of SEELE?"

"No! And I'm not on any job for them."

"Then who do you work for and who are you?"

"I'm Blaze, I work for a mercenary corporation known as the 'Raven's Ark'."

"And what is this 'Raven's Ark'"

Blaze stared coldly at him for a few minutes before answering. "The Raven's Ark is a special corporation designed for highly skilled mercenaries, known as Ravens. The Ravens are hired to do the work for other corporations as long as they get paid. Though I'm unable to contact them now. Anyway, where am I?"

Gendou stared at the pilot, now known as Blaze. He seemed anxious to get back to wherever he was supposed to get back to. "Blaze, the year is 2017, you're in Japan, and I don't think that you're in your world. You might have slipped through a time space after the EVAs that you fought earlier had defeated the Angel before you."

Blaze looked puzzled for a moment, then scratched his head. He turned around and walked calmly out the door. Gendou rested his chin on his hands and stared at the door. The coffee mug was still warm but he hadn't taken a drink of it.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Tokyo High School_

"Oh Shinji you idiot! You forgot to bring the lunch Misato packed for the both of us--how could you forget!" Asuka scolded as boy tried to explain the problem to her. In the end he just ended up getting slapped. Which left Toji and Kensuke trying to control their own laughter.

"C'mon guys cut it out." Shinji said sheepishly.

_Misato's Apartment_

"So we've got **another **person moving in!" Asuka exclaimed bewildered. "Misato if you haven't noticed, we don't live in a mansion here."

"I know." Misato sighed, "But it's only temporary until NERV can find another area for him."

Then, came a knock at the door. Asuka was the first to answer it, since Shinji had to cook for them again. Misato was never a good cook.

Asuka opened it expecting to find Kaji standing there. Ever since Shinji, Rei, and herself had prevented an imminent 3rd Impact, Kaji had been visiting them more. At first she suspected that he was trying to get back together with Misato, but it never happened, fortunately.

"Hey…" An unfamiliar voice broke her train of thought as she opened the door to find a dark-haired, green-eyed, 17-year old boy standing in front of her with a duffel bag strung around his shoulder. He wore a red and black jacket, with a pair of black loose jeans. Hewas only a bit taller than herself, and he had a sheepish look on his face.Asuka was surprised for a second, then gritted her teeth in both irritation, and rage.

"You!" She shouted as she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket at pulled him closer to meet her face. "You have some nerve coming here!"

"Wha--" The boy was suddenly thrown against the wall before he had time to explain himself. Asuka threw her hands up and stomped off to her room, ranting about things in German that he could not understand. He groaned and rubbed his head, it was the part of him that hit the wall first.

Misato, obviously knowing how the redhead would have acted. Walked into the room a few seconds after she had heard the slamming of Asuka's door.

"Sorry about that…" She apologized. "So you're Blaze right?"

"Um… yeah…" He replied.

"Well, since this apartment room only has three bedrooms, you'll have to stay with either Asuka or Shinji."

Blaze nodded, then scanned the room briefly. It was quite big for an apartment room. He turned back to the purple-haired woman, who looked like she was waiting for him to ask a question.

"Who's Shinji?"

"Oh him, he's in the kitchen making dinner. I see you've already met Asuka, and I'm Misato."

Blaze mumbled something to himself then nodded. He walked through the doorway, took off his shoes, which looked like a cross between boots and regular shoes. Then walked towards Shinji's room. "Right then, I guess I'll crash with Shinji tonight."

Misato took another sip of beer from her can. Maybe having Blaze stay with them wasn't such a bad idea after all.

------------------------------------------------

K i changed the year and stuff. Sorry I thought it took place in 1993, I couldn't find a site where it told of the year so my bad well i changed a few things. And this chapter is about Blaze's introduction to the story, so sorry its so short...

I'll try and make the next chapters longer.


	3. Coping With Changes

Alright so here's the next chapter to the story, I sorry I messed up on a few things in the last chapter.

"_Italics_" Represent thoughts or location changes.

"**Bold**" Represent exclamations.

"Underline" Represent flashbacks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Coping with Changes

_"Blaze get out of here!"_

_"No dad I'm not going until mom comes!"_

_"Get into the escape shuttle and get out of here!"_

_"No I'm not going!"_

_"Blaze this is no time to argue with me, I'll find mom and we'll get out in another shuttle."_

_"Promise…"_

_"Promise."_

Blaze was suddenly dragged away from the image of his father by wires that seemed to come out of nowhere. He struggled against them, fought against them. It was no use he was pulled into a tank of warm water. His vision was blurred, he could see the silhouettes of some people behind the glass tank. He tried to punch through the glass, but he wasn't strong enough and felt his strength drain from his body. Suddenly, he screamed through the water as he felt hot stabs of pain all over his body, he struggled to get out of the tank, which was now filled with bubbles. The aqua-green color of the tank had now turned red, and he could taste blood as he opened his mouth. Then everything went black and he was surrounded by images.

The face of a girl…

A hallway covered in blood…

Slaughtered solders…

His father…

His brother…

The three Evangelion units…

Everything went dark again, he was standing there. The pain was gone, he wasn't in the tank anymore. He was standing in the darkness, the only thing illuminated was a spotlight that seemed to come down from the dark sky. It only shone on him though, and followed him wherever he went. Black feathers began falling down, something appeared out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it to find "her".

She stared at him, and eerie, sad look painted across her face. He remembered her. He ran towards her, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach her. He was surrounded by a blinding light. Then saw the man who he hated so much, he smiled wickedly at him then pulled out a pistol. He felt another hot pain in his head, his vision turned red then blurred out.

_"Stop it!"_

_"Let him go!"_

_"Open fire he's broken loose!"_

_"He's too fast--AHHH!"_

_"Shit what the--"_

_"God it hurts so much make it stop! Make it stop!"_

_"Blaze…"_

_"You can't change your destiny…"_

_"You must accept your fate…"_

_"Shut up…"_

_"Shut up…"_

_"**SHUT UP!**"_

Blaze woke up in Shinji's room. He was sweating like crazy, his breathing was ragged. He checked the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. He sighed and got up from his futon. Leaving the Shinji's room, he heard weak whimpers coming from the room across the hall. (A/N: I'm not sure what Misato's apartment looks like I've only seen parts of it so bare with me…)

He ignored the sound and went towards the doorway. Putting on his shoes he stepped outside into the apartment hallway.

_Later that morning…_

"Hey Shinji have you seen Blaze?"

"No not really, when I woke up he had already left."

"Well you two head off to school, maybe I'll go look for Blaze after I'm done checking some things."

Shinji nodded and got his bag. Asuka finished her food and put her shoes on. Not forgetting the lunches, the two of them headed on their way.

The walk to school got pretty quiet until they stopped at Hikari's house. After that which, the two talked almost continuously.

"So I heard that you guys have someone else living with you now."

"Yeah I know." Asuka retorted. "He's the guy from the alert yesterday."

"Oh really?" Hikari was seemed really interested now. "So it wasn't an Angel?"

"I dunno…"

Shinji sighed.

_NERV HQ_

_Medical Lab_

"So what was _so_ important that you had to make me come here?" Misato complained sarcastically as she stepped through the doors. Ritsuko chewed on her glasses and pointed to a small stack of papers.

"Is this what I think it is?" Misato asked in shock.

"Yes, it's about Blaze…"

"That's impossible, no one can… t-that's impossible…"

"I know what you mean, his blood is too concentrated. He has twice the amount of blood that a regular person would. And because of that, he has higher stamina, also, his brainwave patterns are strangely irregular."

"H-how is that possible?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm not sure, we might need to check his mech for anything strange." Misato nodded.

"Right, I'm going to check on him."

"Okay he's in the southwest area."

"Isn't that where Rei lives?"

"Yes…" _Maybe this **was** a bad idea…_

_Tokyo Japan_

_Southwestern Region of the City_

Rei walked out of the apartment doors. She didn't want to be late for school, she didn't have a perfect attendance record, but that was because of the sync tests at NERV. Though she wondered when she would get to see the commander. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him. It wasn't love though. At least not that she knew of it.

She suddenly heard the noise of screeching tires followed by the noise of slamming car doors. It was right around the corner. Rei sped up her pace and rounded to corner to find Katsuragi with a gun pointed at someone. Was that Blaze?

"Who the hell are anyway." Misato said as she cocked the gun.

Blaze was no longer himself, his usually calm green eyes had turned to a dark crimson, and he had a cold murderous look. "You won't shoot me…"

Misato gritted her teeth, he had ignored the question. "How do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes…" He said coldly. He then ran towards her. She shot, but the bullet only grazed his shoulder. He slammed her against her own car and pinned her there. He had also grabbed the handgun and had smashed it barrel length against the car, destroying the entire weapon. Though blood was dripping from that hand.

"There are things in this world that your not supposed to know Misato…" He said with the same coldness as he let her go. "And it's best that you don't know yet…" His eyes changed back to the cheery, calm green eyes that everyone had known him for.

Misato lay on the ground clutching her hand. Blaze tore a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around his hand. Rei had rounded the corner and walked quickly towards Misato and Blaze.

"Major Katsuragi are you alright."

"She'll be okay…" Blaze answered.

Rei was about to say something when sirens were heard through out the city.

"Everyone report to the shelters throughout the city." The voice sounded throughout the intercoms.

"Damn…" Blaze cursed.

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Combat Zone_

_Pilots: Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Blaze_

"Damn another Angel attack, this is the forth time in a row!" Asuka complained.

"Shinji, Asuka to you read me?"

"Yes I hear you Misato!" Shinji replied over the inter-com.

"This Angel is believed to have some sort of jamming system, so you won't be able to contact us for any help if you engage it, you got that?"

"Yes." Both pilots said in unison.

"Ready N2 mines incase the red unit engages the EVAs." The commander said calmly.

Misato was taken aback by the command. "But… sir…"

"Just do it major Katsuragi."

"Y-yes sir."

Back in the city, Asuka and Shinji were already engaging the Angel. Asuka had gone through three assault rifles and two bazookas. That firepower would have depleted any Angel's AT field. Yet this one still stood.

"Damn! I am depleting its AT field right." Asuka said as she held the trigger button sending a hose of bullets streaming ahead. Shinji grabbed two rocket launchers and fired them at the Angel. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke that neither the HQ or the pilots could see.

Shinji squinted to see through the smoke. "I-is it dead?"

His question was answered as a thin blade-like pole shot through the smoke and pierced Asuka's Eva through the chest.

In the plug the pilot screamed in pain as the blades heated up and began to burn the EVA.

"Cut off all nerve connections immediately!" Misato shouted. A beep was heard then silence.

"Connection has been cut ma'am."

Asuka slouched over in the entry plug still gripping her chest in pain.

Shinji, on the other hand, painstakingly dodged the blades being shot at him. One pierced his shoulder and drove him against the wall. The blade began heating up like it did once before. Shinji cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder. He fired the assault rifle on his left arm to drive it away, but it was no use. The AT field was too strong.

When all hope seemed lost, a blue beam was seem speeding towards the Angel. It pierced the AT field and penetrated its shell. It turned towards the attacker only to see Blaze a red and black figure about two thousand meters away. It burrowed into the ground and sped towards him.

"What the hell, you never said any thing about it burrowing!" Blaze shouted through the intercom.

"We didn't know about it until just now! Try your best to destroy it."

"O… I'll try but I'm not sure I'll……………….. it………ound"

"What did you say Blaze. Blaze!"

"Angel is blocking transmissions ma'am contact with pilot Blaze lost."

"Dammit!" Misato cursed out loud.

"Shit!" Blaze swore as the Angel burst from the ground right behind him. He pressed a button and heard a beep. Then four turrets shot out of the core of his mech and fired energy beams at the Angel. It seemed to work because it repelled the Angel and sent it back underground."

"Rei be careful, it's coming towards you." Blaze said as he activated his boosters and glided along the ground towards Rei's position.

Rei, who was unable to detect the target since it was underground. Began looking around her. She turned to one direction only to have the Angel pop up in her face. It looked like a cross between a bear, manta ray, and snake. It's eyes were on each side of its head and they were colored yellow. It fired two blades out from underneath its body. They struck both of Unit 01's shoulders and pinned her against the mountain wall. She dropped the positronic rifle and screamed in pain as the Angel infected her EVA.

"EVA Unit 01 is being infected!" One of the personnel cried franticly as he pressed a number of buttons on the keyboard.

"Detach both arms!" Gendou shouted as the personnel began to panic.

"No good it's not accepting our commands!"

"Infection has spread to the body!"

"Unable to eject the entry plug!"

"Damn it!"

"Rei!"

Rei began to scream more and more as the pain spread to her body and then to her mind. The Angel was feeding off of her and her EVA. It was so unbearable that she began to thrash around in her entry plug. The LCL fluid began to taste and smell like blood. She screamed and cried as tears began falling from her eyes and floating in the liquid. It was hopeless, she was going to die.

"**BLAZE!**"

"Dammit! Rei!" Blaze shouted as he boosted towards her. As much as he hated the Overboost cores, he suddenly wished he had one.

Then, something happened. He felt something in his head, it felt as if he was merging with something. He felt his soul leave his body and fuse with the metal of his mech. It was a strange feeling but time seemed to stop as everything moved like it was underwater, slow and calm.

_You can't escape your destiny Blaze…_

_You can't change it either…_

_You must learn to cope with this…_

_Blaze…_

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger for now. Lots of violence in the next chapter. (I think…)

Anyway R&R… (Still thinking on the parings for the characters.)

Character parings so far requested.

ReixBlaze; ShinjixAsuka (1 vote)

AsukaxBlaze; ShinjixRei (1 vote)


	4. Rage and Recollection

Here's the next chapter. Very gory chapter too lol. If you don't want to see Angels being torn to bits then don't read this chapter.

Anyway…

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Rage and Recollection

Rei began to feel numbness over her body. It was actually soothing, since it dulled the pain away. She couldn't move, the taste and smellof blood was gone. And the entry plug could no longer be seen. She was sitting in the darkness--actually she was floating. Inside voices echoed in her head. It didn't hurt or anything but it was getting annoying.

_Why do you fight for the humans…_

_That boy has secrets…_

_Did you ever know anything about your past…_

_Do you even know who or what you are…_

_Do you love anyone…_

Suddenly the pain came back again and she was thrashing around in the entry plug as more blades pierced her EVA. She didn't understand, why hadn't Katsuragi cut off the connection with her EVA. In a desperate effort, she closed her eyes and tried to make the pain go away. It dulled then she became numb again.

Blaze, on the other hand, had bladed one of the Angel's wings off with the laser blade. His mech raised the impossibly heavy laser rifle with just one hand, and fired it at the gash in it's wing before it could regenerate. Blood spewed out of the wound and onto the shiny metal armor of the machine. As the Angel turned and retaliated, it got three more balls of hot energy in it's body. The red and black machine activated it's boosters and flew into the sky, at which it then quickly dropped down on the Angel. It drove it's left arm into the back of the creature and activated it's laser blade. The blue beam tore through the flesh and bone of the creature, bathing the machine in more blood.

The scene that the NERV personnel saw was ultimately horrifying, it almost as worse as the time when Shinji's EVA had devoured the Angel. Misato covered her mouth in pure horror as Blaze's machine became bathed with the blood of the Angel.

Maya literally ran out of the control room. She didn't need to see this again. Gendou turned away, his eyes closed. Even he couldn't stand this.

"**WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE!**" Blaze screamed as he drove the blade up cutting the head of the Angel in half. He let out a thought and instantly activated the four small rotating cannons stationed in the back of his core. They circled around the Angel and fired. With each shot blood poured from the wounds as the creature no longer had enough energy to regenerate itself. The laser rifle that the mech wielded was pure red from the blood.

The Angel let out weak moans as if pleading for mercy. Blaze wouldn't let it have it. He drove the blade down the other way, boosting backwards at the same time. This severed the entire angel in half. He boosted up into the air and then activated the devices on each of it's shoulders. It also activated the weapons on its back. The laser cannon unfolded. The missile launcher opened. And in a flash the Angel was overwhelmed with a barrage of missiles and laser fire. It was already dead from the blade attack that was dealt to it earlier, but Blaze made sure it stayed down.

Ritsuko could only manage three words. "Oh my god…"

"Is th-this the real Blaze…" Misato mumbled to herself. She remembered the words he'd said to her earlier.

_"There are things in this world that you are not supposed to know yet Misato…"_

_"And it's best that you don't know yet…"_

The entire room was silent as they watched the machine land on the remains of the Angel. It looked like a demon literally spawned from hell. The only thing visible was the orange-red glow emanating from the visor on the head.

Though there was only one thing that broke the silence.

"… what the hell… what the hell did I just do…" A weak voice sounded through the com-link. "…w-why did I just…"

_The next day…_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Major Katsuragi's Apartment_

Blaze lay on the couch, hands behind his head. Staring at the ceiling, he hadn't blinked for almost four hours. He had just slaughtered a living thing. Was it living? And if it was, why hadn't he hurried.

_Oh, that's why_, he thought to himself. He was too slow because he was used to more experienced consorts during the jobs that he'd taken. He ran the combat scenario through his head.

When the Angel popped up in front of Rei, she could've ducked to the side. Then return fire with the laser rifle. Then while the Angel was stunned, she could retreat. By then he would have already arrived there to help her. Simple as that, mission accomplished.

Yet she hadn't done it. Even without PLUS abilities she would have done it without taking any significant damage. Then the only reason was because she wasn't as experienced as he was. She brought emotions into combat, the number one thing notto do. Shinji and Asuka had brought their own feelings into combat as well. But he hadn't, it was the number one thing that he had learned at the academy. But when he charged at the Angel in blind rage. Did he put his own emotions in front of the mission. Why did he charge the Angel like that. Would he have done it if it were Asuka or Shinji. He just didn't know…

_Damn this had never happened to me before_, he gritted his teeth as he thought about it. Back on Mars he never hesitated to kill someone in combat. Even if it was his own family member or even his closest friends. Or had he? Was that other conscience that he felt as he raced to the girl's rescue the one that had forced the feelings into him. He didn't know.

"Hey Blaze." Asuka said calmly but with a hint of cautiousness. "Time to eat."

"Kay you guys go ahead." Answered back. At least Asuka had changed her perspective of him a bit. She no longer hated him as much as she used to.

Misato simply sat there at the table, not moving. She couldn't eat, that scene was still replaying in her mind over and over again. She didn't even drink her beer, which was her favorite kind that she had picked out last week when she went grocery shopping.

Asuka and Shinji obviously didn't know all the details. They just assumed that Blaze did a good job. And it was better that way, if they knew… she didn't want to get into that.

"Hey what's wrong Misato?" Shinji asked in a concerned tone.

"Uhh… nothing Shinji!" She replied quickly and drank half the can of beer quickly.

Asuka was already eating the food when the three of them heard the sound of shoes and the door opening.

"Ey Blaze. Where are you going?" Asuka said cheerily as he walked out the door.

"Out…" He said simply. Though his voice was no longer the cheery, calm voice that she was used to hearing. It sounded sad and almost miserable.

"Is there something wrong?" Shinji said as he swallowed a mouthful of ramen.

"No… it's nothing…" He said quietly.

It was a cool and calm night as Blaze walked along the sidewalk that bordered lake in which NERV was built on. Though it was a bit breezy, he didn't really feel anything. He looked at his right hand and flexed it a few times to make sure that the prosthetic nerves were working.

"Why did I do that…" He said quietly to himself as he sat on a hill. The sun was starting to set and it was getting late. It also seemed to get colder too.

_Wonder if they'll let me into NERV HQ_, he thought to himself as he walked quickly to the entrance of the compound. He remembered the card that Misato had given to him. He slid it across the reader and walked through the doors. It was mostly quiet except for the low humming of the fans.

Walking towards the reception desk he asked the guard there to see if he knew where Rei was being cared for.

"So your looking for Ayanami huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"She's on the fifth floor down, room 148." The guard said.

"Kay thanks."

_Infirmary Room 148_

Rei woke up in the bed again. She was surrounded by white walls and appliances. On her left was a table with a glass of water and some food. She was wrapped in bandages again, probably some physical injury. She took the water but left the food. It was a baloney sandwich, guess the doctors forgot she was a vegetarian.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said softly. The door opened and Blaze stepped through.

"Hey Ayanami…"

"Hello Blaze."

He sighed, then sat down in one of the couches that were set in the room. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Sorry…" He said as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "I should've been there. I thought you could handle it and--"

"There is no need to apologize." She said softly.

"Yeah I know but…" He gritted his teeth.

"What's done has been done, there is nothing you can do to change it." Rei said once again before laying back in the bed. Blaze sighed and laid his head back against the couch. He suddenly felt very tired, and his head was throbbing.

"Do you… like the commander?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh… well…" She blushed a bit. Come to think of it, he was the first one to actually ask her that question.

"Is he like your father or something…" He asked again, but his eyes were closed.

"Well… I…"

"It's okay you don't have to tell…" He said, then fell silent. Rei laid awake for a few more minutes before she felt sleep overcome her and soon she too fell into the world of dreams…

-------------------------------------------------------

Well…

A small Blaze Ayanami moment. R&R…

Pairing votes so far

BxR/SxA(4 votes)

BxS/SxR(1 vote)


	5. Trouble

Here's the next chapter to the story. Some people asked me about the data on Blaze's machine so…

Disclaimer- I do not own the "Karasawa", "Moonlight", or Armored Core and any of it's parts. Nor do I own anything of NGE except the angels that I make up and put into the story.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Trouble

Shinji awoke to find that the futon that Blaze was sleeping in was empty. That meant that he had either left or hadn't come home yet. "Did he go to NERV?" He mumbled to himself as he got out of bed, he was still a bit groggy from staying up late, then realized that it was Sunday. That meant no school, and no school meant that he could sleep in. He looked outside and saw that it was still dark and raining. Studying the clock, he noticed that it only read _3:23_.

Feeling a bit lazy, Shinji plopped himself back on his futon. Thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few weeks. They had met a strange boy named Blaze. What kind of a name was Blaze anyway? And why did he come here? He had suddenly noticed that no one, probably even his father, knew about the boy's true intentions. Which began to worry him, what if he was sent here by his father's enemies to destroy NERV and it's Evangelions. Would Blaze kill him too? Would he kill Misato?

As he thought the world around him began to get hazy. Soon everything turned dark and he felt himself drift into a peaceful slumber. Well, until he felt the force of a pillow collide with his head.

"Oww!" He cried out as sat up and bed and looked up to see a very pissed redheaded girl. She was still wearing the same clothes that she had gone to sleep in the night before. He also noticed something else, she had changed. Both physically and mentally.

"Baka Shinji! Did you know that we had to be at NERV half an hour ago!"

"What?"

"No duh!"

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Cause _you_ were the one that was supposed to wake us up!" She threw the pillow at him. Luckily he was quick enough to dodge the flying object in time. "Sorry…"

Asuka threw up her hands in frustration. "There you go again! Always apologizing!" Then stormed out of the room. In a few minutes he heard the shower running.

Getting out of bed, he changed out of his clothes and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Even though they were supposed to be at NERV, it was still raining a bit. Which might mean some delays for the sync tests. He took his time, though still moving a bit faster than he usually would on a normal Sunday, even if it was raining the tests wouldn't be cancelled. So he and Asuka would still have to go to the HQ for testing.

While he was making breakfast, he began to imagine the image of his father getting caught out in the rain. He would slip and fall then cuss at the clouds. Even though he knew that would never happen, it was still funny to think about it.

Asuka came out of the shower while he was putting bread in the toaster. After which he went to his room to get a towel. He had to shower too, he felt uncomfortable since he hadn't taken a shower in two days. Besides, he needed a little more time to think.

Asuka took a rather large bite out of her piece of toast. They were going to be late for the sync testing. 'Wondergirl' was probably already there, and Blaze was probably with her. The truth was that she didn't trust Blaze as much as Shinji or his father seemed to. There was just something in his character that didn't seem friendly.

She checked in the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and a glass cup from the cupboard. While she poured, her mind began to drift to Shinji.

Over the two years that the two of them had spent together, she had actually grown to like him. Well, only as a companion. The two of them didn't fight as much as they used to, and she found herself actually talking to him sometimes. He was a pretty nice person once she got to know him. He sometimes worried about everyone else than himself, though it did get a little annoying when Shinji said the word 'sorry'. She had also gotten a lot happier since then…

_Maybe… no what the hell am I thinking_, she thought quickly and emptied the entire glass of orange juice down her throat.

As he stepped into the shower, he began retracing his thoughts. Who was Blaze really? Why was he a pilot like him and Asuka? And how was he so damn good?

A knock was heard as he was thinking under the running water of the shower.

"Hey Shinji! If you haven't noticed we gotta go!" Hearing this he quickly turned off the water and got out of the bathroom. He preceded to his own room and changed quickly. After which they left the apartment.

_NERV HQ_

_Observation Deck_

"Sync ratio at eighty-two percent." Maya said as she eyed the control screen. Life had been going good for her ever since she began working as Ritsuko's assistant. She was getting to know more and more about this place and had been helping out a lot with the EVA repairs.

"Good, at least she's slowly gaining her strength back." Misato said reluctantly. Then shifted her gaze towards a blonde-haired woman. "By the way, where's Blaze?"

"Running system checks on his machine. He said that he didn't want to be disturbed." The woman replied.

In the entry plug, Rei had her eyes closed. She had been concentrating for the past fifteen minutes, even though the commander had advised her to stay in bed. She had gone anyways. She was still recovering from her injuries but still went,shewas always doing things to please the commander.Which was something that she had managed tobecome accustomed to over thepast few years.As she sat, suddenly she began to think, which was something she didn't do very often or at all during sync tests.

She tried her best to clear her thoughts but that one question kept coming back to her. Did she like Gendou Ikari? Or was it simply because of the fact that she longed for a companion that understood her more than most people did. Blaze just seemed too understandable sometimes, but he usually always knew how to solve a problem, no matter how difficult it was.

_Do I like him…_

She repeated that thought over and over in her head.

_Do I love him…_

Did she love Gendou Ikari? Maybe she did, but did she love him in that way? She just didn't know.

_Does Commander Ikari love me?_

Was that the reason that he risked his life to save her from the entry plug after Unit 01 went haywire?

She kept trying to answer all the questions in her mind but it seemed that the more she lingered on the thoughts, the more clouded the answer became. Why did everything suddenly become more difficult for her. She couldn't even figure out herself now, when she opened her eyes she was in an empty entry plug. Droplets of LCL fluid still clung to her plug suit. A small pool of the fluid had also formed at the bottom of the entry plug.

The door opened up and she was met with Katsuragi's face. She had quite a proud look on her.

"You did a great job today. You ratio topped one-hundred percent." Rei also managed a faint smile and stepped out of the plug. The purple-haired woman stepped out of the way and walked off. Probably to do some more tests and checkups. Soryu and Ikari were late so they still had to take their tests. She let out a sigh and walked towards the showers.

_WARNING ENEMY AC'S DETECTED_

_WARNING ENEMY AC'S DETECTED_

_ADVISING IMMEDIATE INTERCEPTION AND DESTRUCTION_

_ENEMY FORCE SIZE OF 2 UNITS_

"Damn!" Blaze cursed to himself as he jumped in the cockpit. With a few codes typed in via the computer panel. The cockpit again became alive with lights and panel screens. The pilot felt his adrenaline feed into his soul, and began running system checks.

_MAIN SYSTEM CHECK…_

_GENERATOR ONLINE RUNNING AT FULL CAPACITY_

_RADIATOR ONLINE REGULATING AC TEMPERATURE_

_FIRE CONTROL SYSTEM ONLINE CONNECTING WITH WEAPONS SOFTWARE…_

_RADAR ONLINE_

_ENGAGING LONG RANGE RADAR_

_OBTAINING DATA FROM LONG RANGE SENSORS_

_AC DATA ACQUIRED…_

_AC1: DEATH SHADOW_

_CLASS: HEAVY TANK ASSAULT_

_AC2: LATH SOLDER_

_CLASS: LIGHT MOBILITY ASSAULT_

_RUNNING WEAPONS CHECK…_

_RUNNING RIGHT ARM WEAPON CHECK_

_MKII-KARASAWA_

_100 CHARGED_

_100 COMBAT OPERATIONAL_

_RUNNING LEFT ARM WEAPON CHECK_

_LS-MOONLIGHT_

_100 CHARGED_

_100 COMBAT OPERATIONAL_

_RUNNING CORE SLOT CHECKS_

_RIGHT UNIT_

_XT7-EAGLE3_

_80 AMMUNITION LEFT_

_75 COMBAT OPERATIONAL_

_LEFT UNIT_

_MJ9/K45-SWAN2_

_100 CHARGED_

_100 COMBAT OPERATIONAL_

_EVALUATING COMBAT SITUATION_

_MTS--0_

_ACS--2_

_CLASS _

_DEATH SHADOW--CLASS AS_

_LATH SOLDER--CLASS SS_

_SURVIVAL RATE-- 15.78_

_THIS AC DOES NOT HAVE AN EFFICIENT ATTACK OR DEFENSE FACTOR TO DEAL WITH THIS COMBAT SITUATION, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK RAVEN…_

_CRIMSON RAIN ONLINE…_

Blaze smiled to himself as his eyes changed to crimson once more.

"This is gonna be fun…"

Crimson Rain's boosters ignited and it boosted through the walls of the NERV complex.

_You are doomed to kill…_

_You were made that way…_

_There is nothing that you can do to change it…_

---------------------------------------------

There we go, leading into an AC vs AC Squadbattle…

Just a filler chapter for this one, I thought it would be important that you know how everyone thinks about Blaze living in their world. (well the 3 children anyway...)

Anyway R&R!


End file.
